


Comfort and Joy (God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen) (Day One)

by IvanW



Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Comfort, Getting Together, Love, M/M, One-Shots, Romance, Series, holiday stories, joy, song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: First of a series of 25 One-Shots for December 2019. This will be a mixed bag (AOS, TOS, and Pinto). There will be a few related to Hanukkah later in the month. All have the title from a holiday song.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563541
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	Comfort and Joy (God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen) (Day One)

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Spock wake up together
> 
>   
> [ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-ei-qh7GTFoM/XfelF1g3nhI/AAAAAAAAC0U/Owb-Jc5469wIFk8mZX7eMFOtFrcsIsXuQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/comfortandjoy.jpg)  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Jim woke to the feel of surrounding love and warmth. As though he were enclosed in a cocoon. It was not exactly a strange feeling, but one he was definitely unused to.

He was almost too warm, bordering on uncomfortably hot, but he still didn’t wish to move or dislodge the heavy Vulcan body encasing him.

Spock’s arm was firmly tucked against him, holding onto Jim’s middle as though he never intended to let Jim go. That would be okay with Jim.

Of course, he knew they would be forced to move eventually. They had too much to do, too many duties, too much whatever to do, but for now, he was content to stay there.

When Spock stirred, he was so close to Jim he felt the hot breath on the back of his throat. The arm already wrapped around him tightened more.

“Good morning,” Jim whispered. The words were simple but felt unused. He couldn’t remember when he’d awakened like this before with anyone and that it was with Spock…Jim could barely fathom that.

“Good morning.” Spock’s voice sounded both hoarse and hesitant.

Jim feared that Spock regretted everything and that he would suddenly release Jim and scramble from the bed to beat a hasty retreat. He felt himself tense in anticipation.

But Spock’s arm pulled him closer against him. And Spock murmured, “This is a most pleasant awakening.”

Jim’s chest loosened and his heart leapt. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah. It sure is.”

“I have been waiting a long time for this.”

“You have?” Jim asked, surprised. Then he turned to teasing, “Mistletoe?”

“No,” Spock answered as though Jim had been serious. “Though I am pleased it got the matter going, so to speak. That and the chocolate caramel Nyota slipped me.”

“She gave you candy?”

“To loosen me up for the holiday gathering.”

“Maybe she deserves a commendation for that,” Jim said, this time only half joking. “For the record, I have too.”

Spock’s other arm came around him, turning him around to face Spock, gathering Jim close to his chest. Jim sighed against Spock’s throat.

“Love is a many splendored thing,” he murmured.

“Hmm?”

Jim shook his head. “Nothing. Never mind. I don’t want to move.”

“Let’s not.”

Jim smiled. Kissed Spock’s pulse at his throat.

“This is such comfort,” Spock whispered.

His smile widened. “Such joy.”


End file.
